Odor of the Day
Odor of the Day is a 1948 Looney Tunes short directed by Arthur Davis. Plot On a cold winter day, a dog named Wellington is looking for a place to stay and sneaks into a cabin with a fire and a cozy bed. However, he does have a rival, Pepé Le Pew, for the bed. The two battle by spraying each other with scents. Pepé has his foul odor, while Wellington has his perfume. The two then dive into a frozen lake in an attempt to remove the smells and they catch colds in the process. Now unable to smell each other's scents, the two decide to share the bed together. Availability * (1982) VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 5 * (1992) VHS - Warner Bros. Cartoons Golden Jubilee 24 Karat Collection: Pepe Le Pew's Skunk Tales * (1995) VHS - Classic Collection (WHSmith Exclusive Video) (United Kingdom only) * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 14: Cartoon Superstars * (2011) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepé Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best Notes * Wellington, who previously appeared in "Doggone Cats", returns in this short. * This cartoon is the first Pepé Le Pew short to not be directed by Chuck Jones (or a member from Chuck Jones' unit). * This is the only one to depict Pepé Le Pew as a screwball comic relief character instead of the usual lovesick character that he's known for. * Arthur Davis is the first animation director other than Chuck Jones to direct a short featuring Pepé Le Pew, the second is Friz Freleng in the short "Dog Pounded" (albeit in here Pepé only makes a cameo at the end), and the third is Abe Levitow from Chuck Jones' unit in the short "Really Scent". * This is the first time Pepé uses his bad odor as a weapon. The second time is in "Touché and Go" where Pepé uses his bad odor to scare away a shark. * Wellington sneezed twelve times while Pepé sneezed three times. * Pepé and Wellington have no lines of dialogue in this short, save for only one line at the end of the short "Gesundheit!" ** In addition, Pepé's speaking voice here lacks the familiar French accent, but he's still voiced by Mel Blanc. * The original closing titles are presumed to be lost, as the DVD version of the short uses the 1957-59 Merrie Melodies ending title card. However, the original ending titles survive on a pre-restorted Brazilian TV airing but the original opening rings are replaced by the 1957-59 blue rings and the opening credits are removed along with the Looney Tunes theme being replaced with a shortened, synthesized version of the Merrie Melodies ending theme playing on both the opening card and the ending card. Gallery Odorofdy.jpg|Title card as seen on television and VHS releases Looney-tunes-episode-odor-of-the-day.png IMG 2457.png 9 (1).jpg Odor-of-the-day.jpg ODORS.jpg MV5BZmM4ZjYwYzItMTkzNi00YjJlLThjN2YtZmMwMzY4Y2NkNjU0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTI4ODc2NDY@. V1 .jpg MV5BOWI4NjdmZjgtZmVhMS00Njc4LTk2ODAtZDg3YmIyYWNiM2Y4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTI4ODc2NDY@. V1 .jpg DVD-Odor.jpg ODOR OF THE DAY (3).png ODOR OF THE DAY (4).png ODOR OF THE DAY (5).png ODOR OF THE DAY (7).png ODOR OF THE DAY (8).png ODOR OF THE DAY (1).png Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Pepe Le Pew Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Arthur Davis Category:1948 Category:Cartoons written by Lloyd Turner Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons with layouts by Don Smith Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons originally produced in Cinecolor Category:Cartoons with lost ending or Blue Ribbon ending cards